User blog:Blacknumber1/2015 Freestyle Challenge Winners
Well, we saw some amazing pastas come from this challenge. I want to thank everybody who participated and to the panel judges and a huge thanks to Underscorre for whom without, this thing would not have been a success. Great work everybody!! Now we can all sit back and enjoy reading the finals entries. Ill work out bragging rights details and other recognition very soon. Below are the finals winners and their entry pastas... Enjoy! Group 1 ;Winner: ;Judge: ;Subject:Your own revenge story and characters from the world of THE CROW ;Winning Pasta:Ghost Dancer ;In Their Own Words:Hi, I’m Tyber. I’m supposed to write something about myself here, so I’ll tell you a story. :When I was very young, I asked my mother “What’s the best job in the world?” At first she laughed and said “Not having to work at all,” then she said “The best job to have is the one you love.” My mother taught me to love writing, and my father got me into computers, and eventually game development. I owe everything that I am to my parents, and I want to recognize them here. :I’d also like to mention my pals here on Creepypasta Wiki, who have helped me so much. I couldn’t possibly thank you enough, guys. From all of the awesome comments you leave on my stories, to just hanging out with me on the blogs while I was sick just recently, it all means the world to me. You know who you are, and you should know that you are the reason why I do this. :And to the Creepypasta Wiki community, you guys are just awesome. When I first joined, I set my alias name to “The Outsider”. I think that is going to have to change, because I no longer feel like an outsider. You guys accepted me and my writings, and made me feel like a part of such an incredible community. It is my highest honor to be here, and I’ll remember you all for the rest of my life. :- Tyber Zann Group 2 ;Winner: ;Judge: ;Subject:Detective fired from his job ;Winning Pasta:The Long List ;In Their Own Words:I live in a cabin deep in the dark woods of Northern California with my wife and our two small children. I am a lover of literature and all things horror. I have entertained the idea of being a professional writer my entire life and am flattered at the warm reception I have received from this community. I am honored to have two pieces currently up for Pasta of The Month: The Abalone Thief and He Was a New Man. I recently started a Facebook page dedicated to the horror genre: literature, film, art, music, and of course our beloved creepypasta. You can find it here: Humboldt-Lycanthrope. :I am currently putting the finishing touches on a novel, so if anyone can recommend a good literary agent to me I would be most grateful. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read my work and comment, I truly appreciate it. And thanks also to all the other incredibly talented authors on this site (you know who you are). Group 3 ;Winner: ;Judge: ;Subject:Technical difficulties ;Winning Pasta:The Buzzing ;In Their Own Words:I am a big fan of various films and literary works, but the genre of horror has always interested me more than any other genre. Although I would love to improve my skills and become a more professional writer, I also am interested in studying film-making and direction. I currently reside in a small town in New York State, where I write as a hobby and continue my education. I have written 5 stories for the Creepypasta wiki, ranging from shorter stories such as Peter's Morning and longer works like Forgive Me. :I have helped critique and edit rough-drafts of Creepypastas people have sent to me. I’m very open to helping you edit your story, and if you would like to send me a Work-In-Progress Creepypasta for me to edit, simply contact me via the email below. :AGrimAuxiliatrix ''-at-'' gmail ''-dot-'' com Group 4 ;Winner: ;Judge: ;Subject:A dramatic, dark retelling of a fairytail, or combination of fairytails ;Winning Pasta:Let Your Hair Down ;In Their Own Words:My real name is Harley Massey, and I live in Harlingen, Texas. I am currently a junior in highschool and an active member of the varisty swim team and a violist in the varsity orchestra. I learned to read at three years old and started with "Green Eggs and Ham". I've been reading eversince and have been writing since I was about.....eght-ish. I started trying to write mystery stories because I was very into books like "The A to Z Mysteries" and "Jigsaw Jones" to name a few. I later migrated to "Goosebumbs" and "Christopher Pike". Currently I'm really into sci-fi books and am actually re-reading the Harry Potter series. :As far as my stories go...I procrastinate alot. Which isn't good. At all. However, I do enjoy writing when I do, and hope to eventually get to sit down and finish my barely started stories. I won't go to into detail with them as they are still in the infancy stage and are subject to change. I will talk about my stories I have on here. I of course have my stories that I used to win this competition, Just Say No, a story about the cost of drugs, and Let Your Hair Down , an alternate ending to the traditional story of Rapunzel. My other works include Shadow Play , which is about shadow creatures who just want a friend, and will do anything to get one, and Remember Me? , a story about a "couple's" first meeting. :The story "Remember Me?" I feel could have gone better, but it's there, HaHa. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my storyies! I also love to recieve feedback on my works as long as it has details as to why you feel the way about something instead of just saying "It sucked." If you have any questions or commetns or whatever, feel free to message me or leave a comment. Group 5 ;Winner: ;Judge: ;Subject:Fairytale ;Winning Pasta:Hollow Heart ;In Their Own Words:Hello! I am Avenging Angel, a contributor to this wiki since 2011. I am a fan of all things gothic and romantic, and love to invoke other emotions in my stories besides fear, although there's still plenty of that. Dystopian, hopeless stories are in fact full of hope for the likes of mother nature. I'm hugely inspired by the likes of Edgar Allan Poe, Sylvia Plath, John Keats, H.P. Lovecraft, and Lord Byron, among others. My influences are worn proudly in my writing, so if you're into those guys, you may enjoy what I've written! :Heat Death - My pasta that got me into the finals of the contest. The subject for this story was false security. On a killing spree, it's easy to forget that the one you love the most may slowly be dying inside. :Indigo Dream - The forest can take away life as easily as it creates it. Nature's beauty doesn't come without a price. :Happiness - A man who's lost his name struggles to find himself in a post-nuclear wasteland. Spoiler: it's not very happy at all. :I Didn't Mean It - One of my older stories, but it's not for the squeamish. Two friends go on a fishing trip in the middle of woods. They don't manage to catch any fish, but at least they have marshmallows... :Red Moon - We are not alone, but they are a lot closer than one might think. :Fire on the Rocks - A sonnet about a bird who's been through a lot in his life. Group 6 ;Winner: ;Judge: ;Subject:Hyperesthesia ;Winning Pasta:Malodorous ;In Their Own Words:I live in the Pacific Northwest, and have been in the western USA for all of my life. I first became interested in 'creepypasta' back in 2008-2009, when I began to frequent a certain 'paranormal' board on a certain popular website. I've never been a terribly prolific writer, but the way that the most simple stories could instill dread was very compelling. Over time I developed a taste for them, with great pastas like Ted the Caver and The Rake showing me how variety of style can lead to the same, dread feeling inside. That said, I'm terrified of and hate screamer gifs and videos. For me, pastas are best served 'impending doom' style. :So far, my personal pasta portfolio is very small but starting to grow. My first story here was Sounds of Survival, a piece on sound and what might hide behind it. Aside from that, my entries to this contest, Camera Nine and Malodorous, are good reflections on how I like to write my pasta; you'll rarely hear about 'heads on pikes' or other gruesome aftermath in my typical stories. I like to let the mind invent the terrors by building an environment for them. However, in this I'm very open to input. After all, ending every story the same way can become predictable, and the best creepypastas hit you unexpectedly! ---- Please let us know if there are any inaccuracies in the above information and we'll fix them ASAP. Category:Admin Blogs